Hey There Gracia
by Zoe the Hunter
Summary: One year after Hughes' death, Gracia remembers a letter with naive promises.  "Hey there Gracia don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely..."  I'm looking, but your not here...


**Zoe: Hiya Luckies! Haha, I've been watching Lucky Star. ANYWAY, so here's a little one-shot I came up with while driving home from vacation. I have to give special thanks to DelusionalOtaku, my friend Lleia, who gave me the source of this idea, which I'll explain at the end. She also was my Beta. I'm not too good at angst/sorrow though…**

**To any Citizen Soldier readers reading this, I'm backkkkk! And I already started the next chapter, I've just been…**

**Procrastinating. Yeah. Sorry about that. But hey! I'm being truthful :D. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own FMA, or any of the characters. Nor this song, which belongs to Plain White T's. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It was the anniversary of his death.<p>

One year. One year had gone by since he had died. One year without him fussing over her, without him laying next to her in bed, without his loud bragging voice, without his random questions, or his goodbyes, or his hellos. One year without _him._

She went to visit his grave, Elysia clinging to her skirt.

She closed her eyes as they stood in front of his grave. She imagined him standing right there in front of them, smiling a big confident smile, and waving around his pictures. But, when she opened her eyes he wasn't there. She stood still as Elysia mumbled softly to his grave, and when she finished they stood still, consumed by the silence between the two.

_No, the three._

She batted away tears with her eyelashes, and took Elysia by the hand to leave.

At home she watched Elysia play with her toys, both of them wanting to drown their sorrows. Elysia started singing softly, and a sudden memory broke through the emotional barrier that the older woman had built.

She blinked, remembering that day. It was, over six years ago, wasn't it?

_FLASHBACK_

She looked down at the letter in her hands. It was from Ishval, just like the millions of others she had received.

She looked at it warily, wondering if she should open it. IT was probably the same as all the others. He was so sweet, but so smothering, but she would never have the heart to tell him that.

But she opened it anyway, because it was from _him_.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She remembered it so well. She had memorized the whole letter, not ever forgetting a word.

"Hey there Gracia what's it like in Central city, I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do."

_Central was pretty boring without you there to liven things up. _she thought sadly

"The stars can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true."

_You would compare me to a goddess and you'd say I was more beautiful._

"Hey there Gracia, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely give this letter another lookin', close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side."

_I'm looking, but your not here….._

"Hey there Gracia, I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills 'cause I'm going far, we'll have it good."

_You were right. Times were so hard, so sad. But you pulled through for me, for _us.

"We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good."

_Isn't it always?_

"Hey there Gracia, I've got so much left to say, if every simple thing I wrote to you would take your breath away I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."

_You always had something to talk about and you wrote so much too. I must have gotten a letter each day. But…._

_I fell pretty hard for you, didn't I?_

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got horses, trains, and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way."

_I'd pity the man who would try to stop you._

"Our friends would all make fun of us and we'd just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way."

_Poor Roy. He always got so sick of you talking, didn't her?_

She looked at the picture hanging on the wall of Roy and Riza. Both of them looked so professional.

_Maybe they didn't know how it felt then, but I bet they do know. You'd be so proud of Roy, trying to win Riza over._

"Gracia I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same, and your to blame."

She looked over to Elysia, who hadn't noticed her mother's nostalgic looks.

_But why? Why did we have to be through so soon?_

"Hey there Gracia you be good and don't you miss me, two more years the war'll be over and I'll be making history, I'll be colonel."

_I miss you! _She screamed to herself, looking half-heartedly at the picture of him in his uniform.

_You're pretty famous, Mr. Brigadier General._

"You know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to."

She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, her head in her hands.

"Mommy!"

She missed him. Unbearably.

_So, is this how you felt while at war? This was the feeling that drove you to write to me everyday? I thought you were just being childish, but this, _this_, was what you were feeling?_

"Hey there Gracia here's to you, this one's for you."

She missed him.

She loved him.

But she would keep going, moving forward, _living_, for him.

She stood up, reassuring her daughter she was fine. _Their daughter._

Because he did so much for _her_, she would do something for _him._

For Maes.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe: Soooooo? Was it good, bad, complete crap? Lemme know with a review! I changed the lyrics so it would fit better, if you hadn't noticed, and I did the math and Elysia should be about four right now.<strong>

**My friend Lleia gave me this idea when we were talking about what songs best fit which character from FMA, so when we got to Hughes, she said "Don't look, just think _Hughes._" So I'm like, "alrighty" and listened and went "HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT THAT IS TOTALLY HUGHES!" and then this idea popped up in my head one day while I was imagining Hughes singing this to Gracia.  
><strong>

**I personally thought this was pretty sad, but that's just 'cause I'm not good at writing sad. So, give me some pointers, or some complements let's just keep this from going nasty please****. **


End file.
